Instant
by Amongthegreats
Summary: It takes an instant for everything to change, as Maka and Soul soon learn ... Received the prompt word "instant" on Tumblr. Here is the result at one am. Drabble.


**A/N: Late night write, so it's a bit messy. oh well. I got the prompt for the word "instant" by an Anon on Tumblr, so ta-da! Here it is! Enjoy! (And I'm sorry the smut sucks. It's terrible baby smut. Sorry!)**

* * *

It takes an instant for everything to change.

When they first met, it was that second of connection, the spark, the reassurance that - despite the young teens awkwardness around each other - they could count on each other. It was in the first key change of his "grand debut performance" that she decided she could truly trust him.

They spent weeks trying to think up a living plan, because though Maka's current arrangements are comfortable and familiar there's only one problem - her crazy father. It only takes a moment for Spirit to realize why Maka is bringing the strange boy home, and he doesn't like it. This isn't just some random kid he can scare off, it's a weapon partner. Being the Death Sytche himself he knew you couldn't just detach yourself from a person once they became your partner.

And he hated it.

So of course the first thing the young teens tried to do is find a place on their own. More importantly, any place away from Spirit.

Money isn't too big of a problem - Maka's mother sends more than enough their way, and even though he doesn't openly discuss his family finances at first, Soul has more than enough to spare. The problem is finding someone willing to rent to two young teens, nether the less two Shibusen students.

They consider the dorms as an alternative at first, but it's too loud and uncool for Soul's tastes. As for Maka, it's too uncomfortable. They realize in less than a minute of touring that they don't like it. The next two weeks they spend searching for a place in between classes and such. However, when they do end up finding the perfect place with a pretty laid back building owner there's no need for words. They sign the papers the following Friday. In a second after papers are signed and whisked away, Maka hugs Soul for the first time. And he hugs her back.

In battle it takes only less than a second to die, and longer than a life time to get over it. Soul and Maka don't want to learn the feeling of that mistake, though they do come close. So close, it takes to the skin. Soul's skin to be exact.

When Maka can't get out in time and refuses to guard, Soul's in front of her not a second too close, and she breaks. For a while she fears her weapon partner and best friend, Soul Eater Evans, has died just like he was struck by a streak of lightning. He doesn't die though, and she spends more than a few hours each day cursing herself for his pain.

Surgery's a bitch, but he makes it through, and when he's healed he's back up and helping her. Maka thanks the stars everyday for letting Soul come into her life, because in just an instant he could be gone.

Of course, there are other important to mildly casual instants.

One where Soul and Maka sit side by side on the couch, too sore to move after a particularly tedious mission. Before Soul catches on, he realizes he's twirling Maka's left pigtail around his finger and running his hand through it. Soul tries to casually slip it away and back into his lap, but Maka smiles at her book, her eyes never leaving the page and says, "I saw that."

Another instant where she's cooking, and Soul's humming along to the radio trying to place where he heard this almost ancient song before. He feels like it has been years since it was played on the radio, but it has a good beat and both of them agreed it was suitable to listen to, so why not? He leans behind Maka, breathing in the scent of cooking food, and before either protest, his arms are around her waist and his chin on top of her head. She laughs a bit about his bony elbow, and content he sighs the name of the song he had been trying so dearly to catch on to.

Then there are the life changing instants.

Like when their lips smash together, pants, moans, groans, and whimpers pulsing through each nerve of their colliding bodies and out their mouths. He kisses her everywhere, and everyplace he can. From her temples down to her sweet entrance. Neither regret when they merge as one that night either. Instead he counts off the reasons why he loves her with each thrust, and when they come they come together. Partners until the end.

Or like when she comes home a bit late, tired from teaching. Soul had gotten a personal day off, as did most teachers at least once every school year, and perked his head up from the concentrated gaze he had been keeping on the soup when he heard her keys and coat hang up on the rack. She sits at the table, exhausted, and simply leans her head against the neck of the chair. Soul makes a mental note to get those awful knots to stop bugging her after dinner. He sets her dish in front of her, and smelling food she peeps an eye open. She smiles tiredly, and she thanks Soul for cooking again tonight. He brushes it off as he usually does, and eats his own dish before stepping off his chair and kneeling on the ground.

Maka raises an eyebrow, not sure what's up with her long term boyfriend and weapon partner's change in behavior. His wavelength seems excited, yet ... Nervous and fearful. Was he trying some new sex trick to get her turned on?

"Soul, are you ok? Did you drop your spoon?"

Before she can bend over the table to view him though, he pops up in front of her, box in hand. He doesn't care if this is cheesy or uncool. He loves her, and there's a reason why she's got him down on one knee. Maka drops her spoon in her soup, the meal completely forgotten. In a second, the small box pops open, Soul's voice breaks as he asks the question, and Maka laughs out, "Of course idiot."

However the most life changing instant between both of them would come a few years later.

When Maka's big stomach flattened considerably out (though somewhat still puffed), and their daughter takes her first crying breath.


End file.
